Hurry Up and Save Me!
by Nick-J'z-Girl
Summary: Hannah goes to Camp Rock with her boyfriend, Shane Grey. What happens when he is a real jerk and abuses her? When she confides in her best friend, Nate Russo? When something bad happens affecting two people's lives? Find out here! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**This is NOT a Smitchie story. It has a fictional character, Hannah, in it! Please R&R! **

* * *

I gasped as I felt myself being shoved against the wall of his shared cabin once again. I fell to the floor in a heap with tears rolling down my cheeks. I looked up into his blazing eyes and thought of how I got here. What did I ever do to him? You see my name is Hannah Smithson and I am in a abusive relationship with the one and only Shane Gray. Yes THE Shane Gray. It started out as a little innocent relationship my first year at Camp Rock but then at my second year he turned THIS way. The abusive one. I would get out of the relationship but, he wont let me. Even tough he has new girls, besides me, every week pretty much. I hate it. And the worst part is that everyone thinks that he is the perfect boyfriend. Oh how wrong they are. No one knows about it either. My best friend Nate Russo, Shane's best friend and band mate and boy I really love more than anything in the world, suspects something but he doesn't know because Shane told me if I told anyone then he would kill me. I looked down to the floor from my positon and when I looked up I saw that he was standing right in front of me. He glared at me and slapped me and I let a sob escape my throat at the force of the slap. He got right in front of my face making me cower back as far as I could.

"Next time you want to talk back, think again." he spat then stood up straight and started walking toward the door but he turned around when he grabbed the doorknob.

"And remember don't tell anyone about this" he said then turned and walked out of the cabin leaving me helpless on the floor. I brought my legs up to my chest and rested my head arms on them and then rested my heads on top of my arms and cried uncontrollably until I felt warm, familiar arms wrap around me and bring me into their chest. I looked up and saw that Nate was the one sitting beside me with concern written all over his face.

"Hannah, are you gonna tell me why you are crying and have bruises all over your body?" he asked in a stern bt soft voice. I shook my head.

"I c-cant" I stuttered my sobs subsiding.

"Why not? I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything" he said pulling me tighter into him.

"I'm not allowed to. I'm sorry Nate." I said in a small voice looking away from him. I felt my chin being softly lifted up and I looked into his eyes.

"Its okay. But promise me that you will tell me one day." He asked, well more like commanded. I nodded. He pulled me into a standing position and we walked off towards the mess hall for lunch.

_5 weeks later_

The beatings have only gotten worse. And the more and more that Nate helps me, the more I fall in love with him.

Currently I am sitting in the mess hall with a bunch of my friends eating lunch. My friends were Shane, not really a friend, Caitlyn, Nate, Tess Tyler, I didn't really like her either, and Caitlyn's boyfriend Trevor. Every now and then I saw under the table Tess and Shane playing footsies. She must be his other girlfriend of the week. The would also make lovey dovey faces at each other, and I know I don't like him but it still hurts to watch knowing that he used to do that to you and now he just beats the living shit out of you. I pushed my plate away from me and stood up abruptly making Shane looks up at me with a glare.

"I'm going down to the dock" I stated. Everybody nodded and Shane stood up and kissed my cheek making me cringe and flinch away from him, which I noticed didn't go unnoticed by Nate.

"Be careful" Shane said in his fake loving voice. I nodded and turned and walked out of the door and down to the dock where I sat down at the edge and looked off into the horizon. I felt a sudden breeze and I shivered and wrapped my arms tightly around myself in hopes to et warm. I suddenly felt warmth around my shoulders and when I looked down I saw a jacket resting on them. I looked around alarmed but instantly calmed down when I saw that it was Nate's and that he was now sitting beside me lloking into the horion the same way I was a few seconds ago.

"Hey Hannah, can I ask you a serious question?" Nate asked loking at me. I nodded in response. "Okay I want you to be totally honest with me okay?" he asked and I nodded again. He took a deep breath.

"Is Shane abusing you?" he asked and I sat there staring at him wide mouthed. How did he know? I looked away from him.

"Uhhh…. Yes" I squeaked out. I felt tears rush down my cheeks and then I felt Nate's warm arms around me in attempts to calm me down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. I shrugged.

"He told me if I did then he would kill me" I whispered and I felt Nate start shaking with anger.

"You have to leave him!" he exclaimed. I shook my head furiously.

"I cant! He'll kill me! Just give me a little while okay?" I asked and he nodded in understanding.

"Okay. I promise I wont do anything." He said looking me in the eyes. I looked straight back into his and saw… Love? _Ya right… _I thought bitterly. _Like he would ever love someone like me._

"Hey Hannah, can I tell you something else?" he asked getting closer to me making my heart flutter rapidly. I nodded slightly. He leaned his head forward to where our lips were almost touching.

"I love you… as… more than a friend" he muttered and I felt myself smile when my heart started beating even faster. Before I could respond I felt his warm, soft, lips on mine. I sighed and closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer by threading my fingers through his soft curls. I slowly started to kiss him back with confidence. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip wanting entrance and I happily accepted. I moaned as his tongue wrapped around mine. I felt him lean me back against the dock and lean gently on me. After a few minutes we pulled back and I looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you too. But what about Shane? If he finds out, he will kill me, and you" I said whispering the last part. He sat back up wrapping me up tightly in his arms.

"I don't care what Shane does to me but can we just be together? Secretly?" he asked. I nodded smiling the whole time. I looked back up at him and saw him beaming down at me. He kissed my nose making me smile wider. I looked down when I heard my phone vibrating. I opened it up and saw that I had a new text.

_Where are you?_

_Xoxoxo,_

_Shane_

I sighed knowing that he only put the hugs and kisses things just in case someone was around. I looked up and saw Nate reading over my shoulder where his head was placed. I quickly hit reply and started typing.

_I'm at the dock. I'll meet you at you at your cabin._

_Xoxoxo,_

_Hannah_

I hit send and stood up making Nate come up with me. I smiled slightly up at him.

"I have to go. I'm sorry" I stated. He nodded and leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Okay. Be careful. Ill text you later." He said. I nodded and started walking away.

"I love you" he called out softly. I smiled and turned around.

"I love you too" I said then walked off to Shane and Nate's cabin. As soon as I walked in I found a piece of paper shoved in my face. I looked up and saw Shane holding it out for me. I took it and read it.

**Camp Rock Final Jam Before Jam Dance!**

**This Saturday!**

I sighed and looked back at Shane.

"We are going together" he said. All I did was nod. We sat in silence for the rest of the day. He was texting. Probably Tess. I hated her. I left around dinner time. I went to mine and Caitlyn's cabin and freshened up and then walked to the Mess Hall. I got a little something to eat and then sat down at my usual table, by Shane, in front of Nate. I looked at Nate and saw him smirking at me. I was confused until I felt his jean covered legs start to rub mine making me smile. After dinner I walked back to my cabin and got ready for bed and texted Nate until I got to tired to even open my eyes.

_Saturday at the Dance_

Shane didn't beat me as much this week. I don't know why though. Right now I am standing off to the side of the dance floor with Shane at the drink fountain, watching Nate mingle with people. He looked so good in his white dress shirt! Hottie! But ya. I saw a cup in front of my face and when I turned around I saw Shane was the one holding it for me so I took a sip, but it burned on the way down. I was soon addicted and was done with the drink in a mere 3 minutes.

I felt myself stumble as me and Shane tried to dance. I felt light headed. I brought my hand up to my head and closed my eyes.

"Shane. I don't feel to good" I stated. He looked at me with concern. Ha! Fake concern. He reached up and felt my forehead.

"You don't feel warm. Come on. Maybe you just need to lay down." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me swiftly through the crowd of people. They all looked like a blur to me. Once we reached our friends Shane stopped making me stop too. I looked around at all of my friend's faces and my eyes immediately connected with Nate's. I saw the look of genuine concern on his face and I halfway smiled and shrugged signaling that I didn't know what was wrong with me.

"Guys, Hannah isn't feeling good so im gonna go ahead and take her back. See you all later." He said then tuned and started dragging me again. We made it back to his cabin and he sat me on the bed. I laid back and felt my body loosing control. I groaned. Shane came over and straddled my waist and started kissing my neck. I tried pushing him off but my body was loosing control and was to weak.

"Shane, stop" I slurred feeling myself slip deeper into my unconsciousness.

"Just relax Hannah" he said. I tried to stop him again as he pulled my dress over my head but before I could protest I felt myself slip into full unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hannah?!" I heard someone yell, I shot straight up and looked around and saw Nate standing by the door of the cabin, his eyes wide. I opened my mouth to ask what's wrong when I felt a sudden chill across my back. I looked down and saw that I was completely naked. I started thinking, how in the wo-… but I stopped my thoughts short when everything started flooding back in my mind. I broke down into sobs. Shane raped me! He RAPED ME! I felt Nick's arms wrap around me tightly and I shifted to where I was crying into his chest. I calmed down a little bit after a few minutes.

"Baby, what happened? I thought you had a purity ring." Nate said whispering that last part but I could still hear the hurt and confusion in his voice.

"I do, or did. I didn't have sex" I said looking away in embarrassment. I felt him hug me tighter, and start shaking with anger.

"Did he rape you?" he asked me. I nodded, feeling the tears slip down my cheeks again.

"Hey, shhh… its going to be okay. I'm here now" Nate whispered soothingly. He let me cry for a few more minutes before I actually spoke up.

"I want to break up with him" I said. He nodded and I could see the happiness in his eyes making me smile slightly.

"Okay. Uhm… you can borrow some of my clothes." He said. I nodded, so he got up and walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes. He walked back over to me and handed them to me. I stared to stand up but groaned as I did. Nate looked at me with worry filled eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just sore. That's all" I said softly. He nodded and looked away so I could get dressed. After I was done he turned back around and looked at me lovingly.

"You look great in my clothes" he said each word dripping with love. I smiled a little.

"Thanks. Now lets go so I can break up with him" I said. He nodded and walked over and put his arm around my waist and led me outside. We walked to the mess hall and saw our whole group o friends sitting at the usual table. I saw Caitlyn, Trevor, and Tess's heads shoot up and look at us. I then realized that Nate's arm was still around my waist. Before I could get it off Shane turned around, furious. I cowered into Nate a little bit. We walked the rest of the way there and Shane stood up.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked me.

"Uhmm… I need to talk to you." I said surprisingly, calm. He nodded stiffly before glaring at Nate.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I want to break up." I said closing my eyes waiting for him to hit me. When I didn't feel it I opened my eyes and saw him standing there calmly.

"That's cool." He said. I sighed. I thought he was going to hurt me.

"Okay then" I said. He nodded once before sitting back down. I sighed once again and turned to Nate who was beaming down at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Now we don't have to be secret." He said and before I could respond his lips were on mine softly making me smile.

_2 Months Later_

I sighed and leaned against the bathtub. I was now at home. Camp Rock let out 1 month ago and I had come home. But that's not the best thing. Nate, Shane, and Jason, their other band member, moved into my neighborhood and they are going to school with me now! Eeep! It's the best having my boyfriend at school with me. But its been bad for the past week since I have been getting sick every morning. But only in the mornings. Its done by the time I have to be at school. I'm starting to get really worried. I heard a honk coming from outside so I stood up slowly feeling the nausea sweep over me. I walked out of my bathroom and down the stairs and outside into Nate's car. Once I was in I leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes.

"Did you throw up again babe?" Nate's soft voice asked. I nodded. He leaned over and placed his hand on my forehead.

"Your not warm. That's it. I'm taking you to the doctor." He said. I only nodded. He started his car and instead of driving toward school he drove toward the doctor. Once we were there he parked and came around and helped me out of the car and walked me inside. We signed me in and sat in the waiting room with Nate's arms wrapped around me. He knows I hate doctors. Once the doctors called my name I stood up and literally dragged Nate with me.

Inside of the room the doctor sat down while me and Nate sat on the table.

"So I understand that you are throwing up only in the mornings.." the doctor said. I nodded. He took some blood and walked out of the room to test it. He came back in a few minutes later.

"Have you had sexual intercourse lately?" he asked. I looked down in shame.

"I guess you can say that" I whispered. I felt Nate's arms tighten around me.

"Well… your pregnant" he said and I felt my face pale dramatically and tears stung my eyes.

"W-what?" I croaked out.

"Do you know who the father is?" the doctor asked eyeing Nate suspiciously. I nodded and was about to say something when Nate jumped in.

"I'm the father." He said. The doctor nodded while I just sat there staring at Nate perplexed. He gave me a little bit more information and told me to come back and walked out.

"Nate…" I started as soon as the doctor walked out.

"Don't. I'm going to treat this child like my own. I promise im not going to leave you." He said. I nodded and let my tears fall as realization hit.

"I'm going to be a mom at 16. And your going to be a d-dad" I said choking back a sob on the last word thinking about the real father.

"Hey. It's going to be okay. Don't worry. Do you just want to go back to mine and the guys house?" he asked. I nodded. He helped me up and we walked out of the doctor and drove to Nate's house to find Jason there since he was out of school.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jason asked us when we sat down on the couch.

"There's a little situation and we didn't want to go to school." Nate said as I laid down with my head on his chest.

"Okay" Jason said suspiciously but didn't push it any further.

4_ months later_

I started showing the other month. The baby has already started kicking.I moved in with the boys. My parents know my situation and approve of it completely. They even knew who the real father is but they respect my decision about Nate. What sucks about today is going to school. Yes Nate is making me go to school. I don't want to. People will laugh at me. Call me a whore. But its all Shane's fault. I cant stand him. It sucks even worse that I live in the same house with him. But he doesn't think that its his kid which is good.

"Hannah! Come on were gonna be late for school!" Nate yelled up the stairs. I sighed and finished my makeup. I threw on one of Nate's hoodies and walked out of the room we shared and downstairs to see him waiting for me. I walked up to him and leaned up and kissed him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked while brushing my bangs out of my eyes. I shrugged.

"Fat. Horrible. Everyone is going to see!" I whined.

"Don't worry about them. If anyone bothers you then just come tell me. I'll take care of them" he said smiling, or more like smirking. I nodded. He smiled and grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together, and we walked outside and got into his car. He drove us to school, and when we got there I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach. I took a deep breath while Nate got out and walked over to my door and opened it and helped me out. I smiled slightly at him. He is just so adorably sweet. Once I was standing up straight he wrapped his arm around my waist and settled his hand on my stomach as if protecting me and the baby. We walked into the school earning looks from everyone, but mostly girls. I mean, I'm dating Nate Black from Connect 3! Who wouldn't stare? I smirked slightly to myself at the thought of me dating Nate.

Finally we reached my locker, so I put in my combination. Once I got everything out of my locker I turned to Nate and smiled.

"So, I'll see you after class?" I asked hopefully, even though I knew I would see him.

"Definitely." He said leaning down and kissing me softly. He pulled back after a few seconds and I saw a few girls in the hallway giving me glares.

"I love you Hannah." He said stroking my cheek. I smiled even bigger.

"I love you too" I said. He smiled also and leaned down and kissed my nose.

"Okay. I'll see you after class." He said. I nodded and he walked off toward his class leaving me standing there in a daze. He still does that to me. I bit my lip to hide my smile and turned and walked to my class too.

When the bell finally rang I stood up and walked out of the classroom and to my locker. I put in my combination and put my books in there. I felt someone's hands on my waist but I didn't know who they belonged to. I whipped my head around and saw Brad Finley the man whore of the school. I backed up into the locker beside mine but all he did was press his body up to mine making horrible memories of Shane flood back into my mind making the tears sting my eyes.

"Hey hot stuff. I see you are already knocked up so that means you are experienced. Am I right?" he whispered into my ear making me cringe. I pushed him as hard as I could but it wasn't hard at all.

"Get away from me." I whispered, or more like whimpered because I could barely talk. I felt his hand slide to the inside of my jeans extremely close to my womanhood making me whimper again.

"Awe. Baby you know you like it" he said leaning in to kiss me but I turned my head making him kiss my cheek instead. I picked his head up looking at my face. I looked into his eyes and all I saw was Shane's old hate filled eyes. I felt the tears slip down my cheeks.

"Bitch." He said slapping me. Down the hallway I heard some yell 'Oh my gosh, Jacob, come on!'. I closed my eyes feeling my cheek start to sting. I felt Brad being ripped off of me but when I opened my eyes my sight was blurred by tears but I saw Brad and some other guy fighting on the floor. I slid down the lockers sobbing into my hands while images that I could remember of that night with Shane kept poping up in my head making me sob harder. I felt someone's hand rest on my shoulder so I whipped my head up and saw a very pretty brown eyed black hair girl sitting beside me with worry all over her face.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Alex Russo. Are you okay?" she asked and just her voice calmed me down a little. I sighed and whipped the tears from my eyes.

"ya. Just Brad…" I said trailing off thinking about it while tears slipped down my cheeks again.

"Hey don't cry. It's okay. Jacob took care of him" Alex said stroking my hair. I nodded slightly. I heard someone sit beside me so I turned and saw a really cute guy sitting beside me. He had spikey brown hair, darkly tanned complexion, and green eyes. But he was nothing compared to Nate.

"I'm Jacob Black. Alex's boyfriend." He said smiling. I smiled back a little too. These were nice people. I bet I could be really good friends with them.

"Oh, Its nice to meet both of you. And thanks for you know.." I said trailing off.

"No problem. So uhm… I'm not trying to be rude or anything… but how did you get… uhm… pregnant?" Alex asked. I smiled a little.

"Well…" I said and told them the story about Shane and everything up to now. But I left out Nate and Shane's names.

"Oh, I feel so sorry for you" Alex exclaimed hugging me. It felt like I have known her for years already.

"It's okay. My boyf-" I started but was cut off by someone's hands on my face gently forcing me to look at them. When I looked into their eyes my tense body immediately relaxed when I saw it was Nate. I felt all of my emotions running together from everything today and my hormones and I broke down sobbing into Nate's chest.

"Baby, I heard what happened. Are you okay? The baby?" Nate asked pulling me back to look at me closer. It took me a few minutes but I finally had calmed down.

"I'm fine babe. Alex and Jacob helped me." I said motioning to each of them. Nate smiled at them but then turned to Jacob.

"Wait, Jacob who?" he asked.

"Black" Jacob said with the same look in his eyes as Nate.

"Dude! Remember me! Camp Rock the first year it opened! Its me N- Dawg!" Nate exclaimed! Jacob smiled even bigger!

"Dude! I haven't seen you in forever! How has it been being famous?" Jacob asked hugging nate.

"It's been okay. But I just cant believe you go to this school. Dude we have so much to catch up on." Nate said. Jacob nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure man. Maybe all four of us can get together one day and hang out. Well that is if it's okay with the ladies…" Jacob said trailing off looking over at me and Alex. Nate looked at us a few seconds later with puppy dog eyes. I sighed and smiled.

"It's okay with me. You just have to ask Alex." I said turning to look at her. I saw that her eyes were locked on Nate with shock evident on her face.

"Alex" I said trying to snap her out of her trance. She wouldn't budge.

"Alex baby…" Jacob tried. She still wouldn't budge. I turned to look at Nate to see him looking at Alex the same way she was looking at him. I was so confused.

"Guys… what's going on?" I asked only to be answered by silence.

"Natey?" I heard Alex say. At least she said something. I turned to look at her. She had tears in her eyes. "Is that really you Natey?" she said again.

"Lexy…" I heard Nate breathe out and suddenly Alex was in Nate's arms. I felt a pang of jealousy run through me at how tight he was holding her. I turned to Jacob to see him the same way. I stood up with a little difficulty to see Alex and Nate crying onto each others shoulders. Something must seriously be up because Nate NEVER cries.

"I missed you so much Lexy" I heard Nate say.

"I missed you too!" Alex said. After five minutes they pulled back from the hug with tear stains on their faces. Nate wiped Alex's tears away for her and she did the same with his.

"Hey! Guys we want an explanation!" Jacob exclaimed glaring at Nate with his fists clenched at his side. Nate smiled and turned to me with his arm over Alex's shoulder.

"Hannah, this is my twin sister Alex." He said. I looked at his exasperated.

"S-sister?" I asked. He nodded.

"Ya…" he said smiling. I nodded and started to feel my hormones kick off again. I glared at Nate.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister? I thought she was one of your many ex- girlfriends from the way you hugged her! I thought we told each other everything!" I screamed and suddenly got dizzy. I brought my hand to my head trying to steady out the dizziness.

"Hannah, let me explain…" Nate said slowly walking toward me. I started shaking my head but that only made me even dizzier. Suddenly a sharp pain ran through my stomach and I yelled out in pain and knelt on the floor. Before I could even see them move Nate, Alex, and Jacob were at my side. I got even dizzier and the last thing I saw was Nate's angelic face before everything went black.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Andi because she has been the one motivating me to continue this story. :)**

**Oh and I do not own Alex Russo or Jacob Black. or Camp Rock. :(  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up later to machines beeping and people talking. But there was one voice that stuck out most. Nate. Just thinking about him made me smile. I opened my eyes and saw Nate holding a little pink bundle of something in his arms with tears streaming down his face talking to a doctor. I sat there in silence trying to hear them but then I noticed they were outside of my hospital room.

Finally Nate nodded and the doctor walked off and Nate walked back in my room looking down at the bundle in his arms. I tried sitting up but it hurt so I involuntary let out a groan making Nate's head snap up to look at me. I guess when he saw me he was overly happy because his tears started coming faster which still freaked me out a little.

"Hannah, your awake!" Nate exclaimed running over to me. I smiled. Suddenly everything rushed back to me. Nate's sister, Jacob, me being dizzy, and pains in my stoma- I cut my thoughts off short by touching my stomach with my hands. When I didn't feel kicking or even my bump anymore tear stung my eyes.

"Nate, what happened to the baby?" I asked my voice cracking. I felt tears slip down my cheeks thinking about what could've happened. I closed my eyes trying to get rid of those mental pictures but it wouldn't work. I felt Nate's soft hand grasp the side of my face gently but I didn't open my eyes or stop crying.

"Hannah, baby. Look at me." Nate said softly. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into his chocolate brown ones with tears still rushing out of mine.

"The baby, it's, no… she's fine. She's sleeping right now." He said smiling down at the little bundle in his arms. My tears of sadness turned into tears of joy.

"Wait, it's a girl? Have you named her?" I asked. He shook his head. I smiled. "Can I hold her?" I asked. He nodded and carefully placed my, no our, daughter on my chest. I smiled down at her. She was so tiny.

"So, what are you going to name her?" Nate asked sitting beside me and wrapping his arm around my waist and laying his head on my shoulder while stroking our daughter's cheek.

"What about… Blakely Ryan Russo" I said turning my head to look at Nate. He was beaming.

"That's such a beautiful name." he said. I smiled again.

"I love you Nate." I said softly.

"I love you too Hannah. With all my heart" he said and leaned in and kissed me softly.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what exactly happened?" I asked after Nate had sat back down after putting Blakely in her crib.

"Well, when we were at school you were under a lot of stress and you were dizzy, oh and your hormones were out of wack so you passed out. But while you were passed out you went into premature labor. So they did an emergency C-section so the baby would survive. You have been in here for 2 days." Nate said. I nodded slowly.

"Oh, look Nate about the whole Alex thing… my hormones… I'm sorry" I said looking away in shame. He lifted my chin so I was looking at him again.

"Don't worry about it baby. I knew it was your hormones" he said leaning in a kissing my forehead.

"So will you explain the Alex thing to me please?" I asked while cuddling into his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and leaned back against the pillows and stroked my hair.

"Well, like I said Alex is my twin sister. When I was two my parents got divorced and my dad took Alex and my mom took me. Me and Alex haven't seen each other in forever so yesterday was like a shock. I never told you about her because I didn't want to think about it. Me and Alex were best friends when we were little. Probably the closest siblings you have ever seen. But then my parents got divorced and we just haven't seen each other so we drifted apart. I never even knew she lived here. It surprised me. But now we will see each other all the time. I'm realy sorry I never told you about her." He said. I shrugged.

"It hurt you to talk about her. Its okay baby. And you knew Jacob from Camp Rock, right?" I asked drawing invisible drawings on Nate's chest. I felt him nod.

"Ya, he was my best friend before Shane and Jason." He said. I nodded.

"Oh," I said. We sat in silence, him stroking my hair and me drawing invisible designs on his chet until the door opened and Alex and Jacob walked in hand in hand. I smiled at them.

"We are so glad you awake!" Alex squealed running over and hugging me tightly. I hugged her back but with less force. After 2 minutes of hugging Alex still wouldn't let me go. I reached around for Nate because I was starting to have a shortness of breath. I heard Nate chuckle.

"Lexy, she can't breathe." Nate said. Finally Alex pulled away from the hug.

"Oooops. Sorry" she said. I shrugged smiling. I looked at Jacob to see him holding Blakely. He looked over at me.

"Have you seen her eye color yet?" he asked a little worried I think. I shook my head.

"No, why?" I asked wanting to know what was wrong with her eyes. He walked over and leaned down so I could see them. I gasped. They were the color of Shane's. I bit my lip hard. I was hoping she was get my blue eyes.

"Crap! I was hoping she wouldn't look like Shane. Now people will know she isn't Nate's baby." I said tears stinging in my eyes. I felt Nate's arms wrap around me from behind.

"Hey, don't worry. It's going to be okay." He whispered into my neck. I nodded slightly. I sat there for a few seconds in silence when I felt Nate start to kiss my neck making me moan slightly. I looked up and saw that Jacob and Alex had just walked out and Blakely was asleep again.

Nate kept kissing my neck softly but starting getting a little rougher when he reached my sensitive spot making me moan even louder. I let him have his fun for a few minutes before I couldn't take it anymore. I hurriedly puled my neck away from his mouth and turned around and kissed him roughly making him fall back against the bed. I straddled his waist and pried his mouth open with my tongue. He started to kiss back slowly. As our tongues fought for dominance my fingers ran through his soft curls while his were under my gown rubbing my now sorta flat stomach making me moan again. I involuntarily grinded my hips into his making him groan into my mouth. After a few minutes he pulled away for air while I kissed sweetly down his neck.

"Damn girl… I never knew you had that in you." He said still rubbing my stomach. I giggled a little and pulled away from his neck to look into his eyes.

"I love you so much Nate." I said. He smiled up at me.

"I love you too baby. So, so, so much" he said. I smiled and leaned down and kissed him softly.


	5. Chapter 5

It's about three months later and I still live with the boys. Blakely is such a good baby. Nate has become really closer to her.

Blakely has grown, a lot. She is now about a foot tall. She is going to be tall like Shane. Her eyes are still the color of Shayne's, hazel. But, they have a little bit of blue in them. She has Shane's color hair too.

The boys band is still going and great and all of their fan know about me and nate dating. They also know about Blakely. They are still really supportive. Nate is the sweetest. He talked to his record label, gave them a sample of me singing, and they gave me a record deal. I'm famous! As of right now, we are on tour. We being, Connect 3, me, and our opening act, SELENA GOMEZ! Me and Sel have become really great friends. Oh, Alex and Jacob got to come with us to. They are in my band. Alex plays the drums and Jacob plays guitar and they both sing backup. Its so great being on tour. As of right now, we are in New York at the venue. Selena is at sound check, Jason is practicing guitar, Alex and Jacob are warming up their vocals, Shane is no where around, and me and Nate are sitting on the couch. My head is resting in his lap and he is playing with my hair. I looked up and smiled.

"Hey babe, where's Blakely?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Uh, Jason had her last." He said. I nodded, sat up, kissed his cheek, and walked over to Jason.

"Hey Jas, where's Blakely?" I asked. He looked up and smiled.

"Shane has her in his dressing room." He said. I thanked him and walked to Shane's dressing room catiously. I tried keeping Blakely far away from Shane so he didn't see the resemblance between the two of them. I knocked on his closed door and walked into the room. I saw Shane sitting on the end of the couch, Blakely sleeping next to him, and he had a book clutched in his hand. I walked in further.

"Shane…" I said. He looked up at me and I saw the fury in his eyes. I cringed as the memories flooded through my head. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he spat. I bit my lip.

"Tell you what?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't play dumb with me! I know Blakely's my daughter!" he yelled. I stepped back a little from his outburst.

"How did you find out?" I whispered.

"She looks just like me! She has my eyes and my hair! Why would you keep this from me?!" he yelled. I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Because! I wasn't gonna let my daughter get close to you and let you abuse her too! I'm protecting her!" I yelled back. I saw hurt wash over his face.

"I would never hurt her. I never meant to hurt you either… I swear." He whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Shane! You abused me for two years! How did you not mean to?!" I yelled.

"I did it to protect you!" he yelled back.

"What?" I asked. He sighed.

"Tess, she- she wanted to kill you. All because we were going out. She said I was supposed to break up with you, or she would kill you. I couldn't break up with you because, I loved you. So, I started being a total ass to you to try and get you to break up with me, but you wouldn't. Tess kept threatening to kill you, but I wouldn't let her. I started taking my anger out on you and I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen," he said. During the middle of his little speech I started crying and I looked down. But now, I looked up and saw that he had tears running down his face too.

"Shane, are you serious?" I asked, my voice cracking. He nodded.

"Yes, I'm not lying. Hannah I would love it if we could start over. Be friends." He said. I smiled slightly, nodding.

"Sure Shane." I said. I saw his eyes light up and he hugged me tightly. I heard the door open and I pulled away from the hug to see Nate standing there, awestruck. I bit my lip.

"Uh, what's going on?" he asked slowly walking up to me.

"Me and Shane are going to be friends now. He knows about Blakely being his daughter…" I trailed off knowing Nate's reaction already. He hates Shane for abusing me.

"What the hell? You told the bastard?" he yelled. I shook my head furiously.

"NO! He figured out by himself." I said. Nate closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Before any of us could say anything, Nate had Shane pinned up against the wall.

"I swear to God, if you hurt Hannah or Blakely, I will kill you. Band mate or not." He growled. I smirked at the look of fear on Shane's face.

"Ok boys. Let's get out there and rock now…" I said. They both nodded. Nate went over and picked up the still sleeping Blakely and we walked out of the room and got ready to go onstage.


End file.
